


Just Be Held

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Food mentions, Gen, I should be sleeping, Karen - Freeform, More TBA when I'm not in pain, Panic Attacks, Toxic Masculinity, because i'm unoriginal and hurting and too tired to come up with something, grocery stores, title is from a song, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Tommy has a panic attack  when out shopping with his dad and siblings(Also, they generally have some adventures in the grocery store and that takes up about half the fic because I wanted to try experimenting with some domestic scenes as well and I’ve never written people walking around a grocery store. It was fun and yes I did in fact make a shopping list for them)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, I'll retag later I'm just in pain ok, SBI & Tubbo
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 50
Kudos: 776





	Just Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it’s another fic where one of the kids gets hurt. This is not common in the least. Additionally, this is not meant to be anything more than fiction. I would never wish any of the stuff that happens in any of my whump/hurt stories on anyone at all. This was just an idea I thought of this morning when I didn’t want to get out of bed because it was warm and our heater is broken (RIP).  
> Slight AU where Tommy has a service dog due to hypoglycaemia and some other stuff. Because I wanted to practice writing characters with service dogs. It may be inaccurate, I’m not someone who has a service dog and this may not even be completely accurate to why people can have service dogs/ESAs in the first place. So…yeah, that’s why there’s a dog with them.  
> Also, originally, I didn’t realise SBI was a fandom-specific acronym of sorts and I had no idea what it means, and that was like…two weeks ago, maybe. I’ve lost all sense of time we’re being thrown back into full quarantine today. On the bright side, I think my church is going to be safer because people won’t be at as high of a risk for getting sick or stuff from the chills because *dang* our wind is biting cold here (I am the youth pastor’s child, before you go off on me yelling that I need to stay home; believe me, as an introvert and also a LGBTQ+ Christian, I would really prefer to stay at home and write). Title is actually from the Casting Crowns song because I couldn’t think of anything that sounded like it slightly related to the fic and it’s a nice song. If you want to listen to it, just know it is a Christian band and song, so…fair warning for those of you who might have some religious trauma or issues.  
> Anyways, on with the fic!

Wilbur first started noticing something was wrong when they were in the middle of the bread aisle.

People had been staring at them for a while, and Tommy’s face was a little pale. Reaching over, Wilbur touched his little brother’s shoulder as a reassurement, and Tommy looked at him almost blankly for a moment. Phil was up ahead with Tubbo and Techno, smiling as Tubbo pushed the shopping cart along while clinging to the back, occasionally pushing himself along. Techno was striding along quickly, easily keeping pace while throwing groceries into the cart. Of course, Techno was careful with the stuff he needed to be cautious with—he hadn’t chucked the glass jar the tomato sauce was in, just the bread bags. “Hey, you alright?” Wilbur asked softly, and Tommy’s gaze met his. At Tommy’s side, Pog began nudging his hand with her nose, snuffling and alerting.

Tommy nodded, and Wilbur glanced back at the people who were staring and watching. Narrowing his eyes, he held one woman’s gaze until she looked away. She seemed to be the definition of a Karen, with the same dyed-blond bob cut that was the focus of so many memes and she even had the leopard-pattern glasses. Carefully, Wilbur moved himself between the two, kept an eye on Tommy as he and Pog walked ahead. She kept nudging Tommy’s hand and his pant leg, and Wilbur kept an eye on his little brother.

“Hey, do you think we should get some PopTarts?” Tommy asked, holding up one of the boxes. “There’s a deal, we can get two for the price of one.”

Up ahead, Phil and Techno and Tubbo paused. Pog jumped up, paws landing on Tommy’s hips for a few moments. “Sure, let’s get the PopTarts. You want to sit down, bud?” Phil asked, and Tommy shook his head quickly.

“I’m fine.” Tommy excused, and Phil watched him for a second even as Tommy went ahead with Tubbo and Techno, Pog trotting at his side obediently. Striding up, Wilbur paused by Phil’s side as they lagged behind, grabbing rice cakes,, some oatmeal, and some pasta noodles as they walked by. Wilbur carried, Phil grabbed—it’d been like that since he was young.

“Oh, Phil, some instant noodles.” Leaning back on one heel, Wilbur indicated the pack of Maruchan with his shoe. Phil nodded and leaned down and pulled them out. “Those’ll be good for Tommy when he doesn’t want to make anything. Or can’t.”

“Yeah. Good thing he enjoys them…” Trailing off, Phil made sure that they were getting the right kind. Once, they’d got the little packs where they would have to boil them and none of them had the energy or time for that then. “Okay, this is the chicken cups, we can use these.” Sighing in relief, Phil tucked them in next to the water bottles and trash bags. “We need to make sure to get some kind of soups. Oh, Techno, grab some dish soap there, please.” Tommy and Tubbo made some sort of joke as Techno grabbed what Phil pointed at. Tommy and Tubbo grabbed some of the laundry detergent, tucking it alongside the waters. “Uh…Wilbur, paper towels?” Wilbur nodded, threw him a pack, and then glanced at the TP and indicated it. “Nope, we’re good. Trust me, your grandmother sent me like five packs over Amazon.”

“Oh my gosh.” With a short laugh and a shake of his head, Wilbur abandoned the TP and then walked over to the cart again. Pog jumped up and grabbed onto Tommy like she had before, and Wilbur glanced back to see the lady from before was legitimately following them. Frowning, Wilbur glanced at Tommy and noticed he had swallowed and looked away. “Alright, where are we onto next?”

“We need eggs, bacon, and sausage, and that’s…this direction.” Tubbo led the way, Tommy and Pog right behind him. Techno seemed to have realised something was up, and he glanced back at the Karen before indicating to Phil and then slowing down so he could walk by Wilbur.

“She has to be mad. Following us.” Techno mused, and Wilbur nodded. After a second where Techno faked being interested in some kind of crackers, he turned and followed Wilbur and the others again. “Hopefully she doesn’t try and have her kids distract Pog. She has three of them.”

“Think Tommy knows?”

“Hundred percent, he saw the first time.” Up ahead, Tommy and Tubbo were arguing over what kind of bacon was cheaper, and Techno walked over and grabbed two boxes of the cheaper bacon and set them in the cart. Meanwhile, Phil grabbed the other stuff they needed.

“Alright, we’re going to be able to make some scrambled eggs tomorrow morning. Sound good, Tommy?”

“I can handle my own breakfast.” Tommy said, sounding slightly offended. Tubbo looked over with wide eyes from where he still had hold of the cart. Inside, there were cinnamon rolls and some packs of cookie dough, Oreos, and Gatorades as well.

“But Tommy,” when Tommy glanced over, Tubbo added, “it’s Pog’s second anniversary of joining us. We can’t just do _nothing_.”

“Oh. Right.” Tommy glanced down at the tiles and frowned a little, then shook his head and kept walking, taking back his brighter stance. “Then I’m fine. Just don’t expect me to always be dependent.” He strode off, Tubbo jumping and speeding the cart along after him. Phil, Techno, and Wilbur all exchanged a look, then followed after him.

They stopped to get milk and apple juice without any problems from the lady following them (Tubbo declared that apple was “the superior juice” and Techno asked them if they’d been hanging out with Dream again). They grabbed some new dog food in the pets aisle and some treats.

Throwing two beds down that he liked in front of Pog, Tommy stood up and indicated the two. Laying down, Pog slapped her paws down on the blue one. “Alright, you made your choice.”

“What’s wrong with the pretty green one?” Tubbo asked, pouting a little. Crossing his arms, Tommy looked at Tubbo.

“Are you disparaging against our beloved lady Pog?” Ducking down to lift the blue bed, which was patterned with little white snowflakes, Tommy threw it under the cart and took a breath. Wilbur paused and went to grab some dog treats and a new toy. Hiding it behind his back (they needed to save it for Christmas, of course they were going to get Pog _some_ kind of gift), he stepped over and put it in the shopping cart. Tommy paused and grabbed the treats, lifting it up. Turning to Phil, he said, “Hey, Dad, it’s the good—”

“It’s the dollar store, how good could it be?”

“Techno, do you mind going and getting me this stuff?” Phil asked, handing Techno a physical list. Nodding, Techno went off.

“What did you tell him?” Wilbur asked, holding his phone and looking at his own list in his notes. “We’ve got shampoo, conditioner, some bodywash—and I’m pretty sure one of the boys needs deod—”

“Shut up, the ones we’re using are just fine.” Tubbo shot back, and Wilbur shook his head. Chuckling, Phil turned back to Wilbur as they strode towards the frozen food. On the way, Tubbo grabbed some yogurts.

“He’s getting tuna, mayonnaise, the salad stuff, potatoes, frozen vegetables, that kind of thing. Turmeric, too, for some of the teas.” Leaning over, Phil snagged some butter and tucked it in the front part of the cart. “Clorox, potatoes, beans.”

“You just mentioned potatoes twice. You alright?” Wilbur asked, opening one of the doors and pulling out some tater tots. “Yo, Tommy, Tubbo, got a preference for cheese or pepperoni?”

“Pepperoni!”

“Cheese!”

Tommy and Tubbo shot one another a confused look, and Phil sighed. “Well, Techno has a preference and so do you, and I know what it is…I’m gonna say pepperoni, that way we can make sure your protein stays up.” Phil indicated Tommy and Wilbur pulled out the frozen pizzas. “We also need pancakes.”

“I can get those!” Tommy ran down the aisle with Pog, pulled out the pancake and waffle boxes they always got (Pog alerted him again, and he rubbed her head quickly), and then came back. He set the boxes down and then frowned, leaning against the cart and keeping his arms braced there. His jaw tightened up and he took a few breaths. “I’m fine. Headache.”

Phil touched his shoulder, and they waited for a moment until Techno came back with the food in his hands. “Hey, how about we go get some hair dye? I know you and the others have been wanting some lately.” He said softly, leaning in, and Tommy nodded. Reaching into Pog’s vest pocket, Tommy grabbed out his sunglasses and put them on. They got a few weird looks from people in the next aisle, but Tommy didn’t seem to care. “Migraine?”

“Probably.”

“We’ve got some meds in the car. Want me to go get them?” Tommy shook his head, and they entered the shampoo aisle. “Alright, we’re almost done. Techno, Tubbo, we’re really close to the chicken strips and some fruits, mind grabbing those? Wilbur, get the cart.”

“On it, Dad.” Wilbur traded out with Tubbo and then quickly grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash that they needed from the shelves before hurrying back. “Mashed potatoes, too, Techno, and some applesauce. We’ll make that for dinner tonight.” Techno shot him a thumbs-up, then jerked his head back to warn him about the lady.

“Also get some salt.” When everyone paused and looked at him, Phil looked at Tommy and then Tubbo, “for the two of you. Because _you_ ,” he indicated Tubbo, “have no appetite sometimes and _you_ ,” he looked to Tommy, “need it more than you think.”

“What about me?” Wilbur joked, grinning.

Looking to him, Techno riposted in a deadpan voice, “Because you have more salt than the Dead Sea.”

“Can we get—” Tommy frowned and continued, “what’s it called…little…canned—”

“Dry shampoo?”

“Yes.” Wilbur nodded and grabbed some before putting it in the cart. Then, he picked up some lotions and flipped one, showing it to Tommy.

“This the kind you like?” Tommy nodded stiffly, leaning on the cart again. They waited for a few moments. “Tommy, you should sit down somewhere.”

“No, I’m—I’m fine. Don’t want anyone staring.”

“Would you rather pass out?” Tommy took a few breaths and shook his head, and Phil made a gesture for Techno and Tubbo to go. Helping Tommy to the ground, Phil sat next to him, starting a grounding exercise while Pog laid on his lap.

“Wilbur, go find the blankets, we need some new ones.” Nodding, Wilbur left the cart with them and walked away. On his way, he grabbed a few boxes of tea (chamomile, mint, lemon balm, green, and lavender, plus some cinnamon) and then grabbed the blankets, speedwalking back as quickly as he could. The lady was at the end of the aisle when he came back, although she started to dodge down another aisle when Wilbur returned and shot her a look.

As he walked back, noting that Tommy didn’t seem much better than when he’d sat down, Wilbur smiled weakly and set the stuff in the cart. “How do you feel?” Tommy raised a hand, shook it from side to side, and Phil smiled sadly. “Well, I got some blankets and we have hot chocolate at home. And some new teas.”

Eyes falling on the boxes, Tommy chuckled weakly and said, “we’re so British.”

“Well, now we get to go grab some of the fun stuff.” Phil said, and they waited for a few moments. Techno and Tubbo returned with what they’d been sent to get. Setting the stuff down in the cart, Techno tilted his head at Tommy. “He’s alright. No blackouts or attacks. Just some grounding.”

Tommy moved his legs, mumbled, “I wanna get up.” Reaching out, Techno helped him with Phil and Pog nudged his leg. “I’m alright, girlie. We’ll be out of here soon, alright?”

“If you need to rest—”

“I know, I know.” Waving them off, Tommy relooped Pog’s leash on his shoulder, the blue nylon smudged in a few areas. “Let’s go get the hair dye, right?” They headed off for the makeup aisle, grabbing red and green and white dye. “I call the red.” Tommy tiredly called.

“Green!” Tubbo immediately added, and Wilbur sighed dramatically as he looked over the white dye in his hand.

“Ha, Wil’s going to look as old as he feels.” Techno cracked, and Wilbur stuck his tongue out at his brother. Touching Wilbur’s arm, Phil shot his other son a scolding look.

They encountered another problem when they went to get the makeup. Wilbur was looking through the makeup when the Karen returned. “Ugh.” She said, quietly instructing her daughter (Wilbur noted that her sons were no longer with her) to hold her breath as they walked by.

Beside him, Tommy went stiff and his hand froze where it was curled around the red nail polish in his hand. Tubbo picked up on it, too. “Hey, Tommy, look at this. It’s a nice colour, right?” They held up the little bottle of green nail polish and Tommy smiled weakly.

“Yeah, Tubbo.”

+++

It started getting worse from there.

The Karen kept following them around, occasionally letting her kids run up and try to distract Pog. Of course the dog ignored them, mostly with quick reminders from Tommy to focus, but they slowly stopped happening as he started getting quieter and quieter. Wilbur shot a few glares at the woman, but she clearly didn’t care. _Of course she doesn’t. What’s wrong with her?_

Tommy paced beside him and Techno as Tubbo showed off a cute shirt they’d seen earlier to Phil. If Wilbur had to guess, he was probably grabbing a Christmas present for Tommy as well (pretty bold move, considering Tommy was literally with them, although maybe Tubbo wouldn’t be getting it quite yet). “Hey, Tomathy, it’s alright,” Techno joked, and Tommy glanced at him once. At his feet, Pog started alerting more and more. “Pog’s alerting you.”

“I know, I know.” Tommy sucked in a breath, waving one of his hands and pacing in a tighter circle. Swearing, Wilbur slowly went to touch his shoulder and Tommy jerked away. Tommy pressed his back against the shelves behind him, slowly started sliding to the ground as his breathing quickened. Techno reached for him, and Tommy forced out, “Don’t—don’t—not right now—”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Techno slowly crouched down with him and Tommy’s breathing got worse and worse. “Tommy— _Tommy_ —I need you to pay attention to me right now, okay? Hey, Tommy.”

“Techno.” Wilbur warned, and Techno glanced at him for a second before understanding and sitting back on his heels. Meanwhile, Wilbur kept himself between Tommy and the Karen, who was once again tailing them. _Come_ on _, woman. Don’t you have anything better to do with your life?_ Tommy was hyperventilating behind him, but when Wilbur glanced back Pog was gently keeping his hands away from his arms, keeping him from hurting himself. In between that, Pog was licking his face, pressing him down onto his back on the carpet in case he passed out and laying on him to force his breathing to slow.

Phil and Tubbo came back, a few shirts thrown across Tubbo’s arm, and immediately both of them froze. Techno moved, allowed Phil to take his spot, and then touched Tubbo’s arm to pull him away. Sitting close enough to Tommy to be visible but not too close, so he didn’t affect Pog’s work, Phil started talking softly. “You’re alright, Tommy. I’m right here.”

Wilbur glanced at Tubbo and Techno.

+++

When they got home, Tommy flopped down on the couch and Pog jumped up beside him, laying down with her paws over his shoulders and her head resting on his chest. Tubbo brought over some of the new blankets, threw a few on Tommy and settled down with his own. Phil went off to make dinner, and Wilbur crouched down to run his fingers through Tommy’s hair, and Tommy smiled weakly at him. “Feeling better?” They’d kept the ride back quiet, music off unlike normal and talking as minimal as possible. Meanwhile, Techno came over with Tommy’s anxiety meds and gave him them.

“Thanks.” Tommy mumbled, taking a breath and then closing his eyes. He left the meds on the coffee table. “I’m tired.”

“Go ahead and sleep, we’ll wake you up for dinner.” Tommy nodded, let his hand rest on Pog’s back. Wilbur waited until his face slackened a little bit, then stood up and went to go talk to Phil.

They’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn’t remember whether Tubbo went by he/him or they/them pronouns I kind of just switched on and off between them but I guess it’s an AU already with Tommy having a service dog. Anyways--  
> Again, I do not have a service dog. This is based off of research I’ve done to involve more diversity in my books as well as my own anxiety attacks and passing out spells (which now may not just be a symptom of hypoglycaemia but might be caused by anxiety? Like…some of this is starting to make more and more sense and….weird), which I’ve had three of since this June and my family is now fairly used to me having to sit down. Looing back, I probably should have brought this up with them before because I think I’ve actually passed out before the “first time” and just…never really thought about it? I’m working on it, don’t @ me in the comments.  
> I also made some tea for the first time in a while and apparently when my brain isn’t in anxiety mode it’s exhausted. My stomach hurts like crazy now because I got a migraine and I feel really sick but I can’t sleep yet. Anyways, that’s why the ending of this sucks and the tagging may be off.  
> Working on some other fics as well. Anyways, thanks for reading, y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, and I hope you have a lovely day. Hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
